


Tim the Inexperienced Pokemon Trainer.

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro pokemon, Dirty Feet, F/M, Foot Fetish, Multi, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. An adaptation of the pokemon hentai comic of the same name. Original credit: Color-Arcano





	Tim the Inexperienced Pokemon Trainer.

Tim was happily walking along the path through the plains when he came across a guy in a blue hoodie. 

He greeted him, and was surprised to see him willing to trade his Infernape for a Wartortle. Tim indeed had a Wartortle, but hadn't really wanted the water type starter, and happily took the trade. Tim is a very inexperienced trainer, his journey having started earlier than even most trainers. 

He had not been suspicious at all by the strangely convenient trade. He continued about his day until he found a nice place to set up camp for the time being. He prepared lunch for him and his new pokemon, wanting to start off on the right foot. 

Once everything was ready, he sent out the infernape, welcoming her with a smile. It was slightly hard not to stare at her rather sexy humanoid figure, but managed to pull his eyes away, not wanting her to think he was a creep. 

“It's lunch time.” He told her, the fire type smiling and moving over to sit by him. Tim picked up his sandwich to begin eating his own lunch as he handed the Infernape her own. 

The Infernape's smile began to melt into a scowl at the sight of the bowl of pokechow she had been presented with. She looked up from the bowl to Tim with a look that she hoped was accuracy communicating the 'are you fucking serious?' she was feeling. 

Tim, being far too new to pokemon training to recognize such a look, interpreted it as a curious look, and began to explain how the pokechow would be very nutritious for her. She glared, tossing the bowl away and snatching Tim's sandwich before he could take his first bite. 

“Hey, that's mine fo-” Tim was cut off by the Infernape's large, dirt covered foot impacting his face. The large fire type kept Tim pinned down to the ground with her foot easily due to her size and strength difference from him, happily eating his sandwich, followed by everything else he had prepared for himself. 

Tim struggled off course, but was unable to get himself up from beneath the Infernape's foot, the size of which nearly obscured his entire face. After a few minutes, he simply accepted that his food was no longer his food. 

Perhaps he would need to consult a specialist to train these aggressive behaviors out of her. But... even after she had taken all of his food, she kept him pinned, refusing to let him back up. 

After a few minutes of waiting for her to get bored and let him up, he finally whimpered and questioned her, “Y-you've already eaten all of my foot, what else do you want from me?” 

The Infernape snickered, and, unable to confirm it verbally, brought her hand to her mouth and gave it a long, slow, exaggerated lick, maintaining eye contact with Tim the entire time so he would hopefully get the message this time. 

He did, his expression growing more nervous as his face went red beneath the Infernape's foot. He didn't want to... but there was no telling how long she would keep him trapped if she didn't... so, with a deep breath to swallow his pride, Tim poked out his tongue and pushed it to the Infernape's foot. 

The fire type smiled as she felt him going to work, his tongue starting to work along the length of her foot, licking at the layer of dirt that had built up there. 

Her smile only grew larger the longer he went, her enjoyment of it going well and truly beyond a simple desire to have her feet cleaned and well into the erotic delight. 

If she'd known how easy the smaller humans were to get to obey her, she'd had gone for them much, much sooner~  
(

* * *

)  
A month later the Infernape and Tim happened upon the guy who had traded for her in the first place. He smirked as he saw the dazed look on Tim's face and the dirty smudges covering his face. 

“I take it you've been enjoying your new trainer?” He asked the Infernape, who responded with a grunt and a nod, grinning. 

The guy took out three pokeballs, “Then I take it you're here for them now to?” 

Another nod from the fire type, and two of the pokeballs were tossed, releasing the pokemon within.  
The Primeape and Ms. Mime stretched out, the ladies looking over at their Infernape friend curiously. 

'Where have you been?' The Primeape questioned the fire type curiously. 

'Let me guess.. the boy is our new trainer?' The Mime guessed. The Infernape nodded, 'He's still pretty young, so we can't do *too* much. But we can still have fun with him~' She added, indicating dirt smudged his face. 

The humanoid pokemon grinned eagerly, 'Me first!' The Ms. Mime said, happily stripping her jester like shoes off for the first time in what felt like ages, her wreaking, sweating, grime coated feet finally out in the open. 

Tim gulped as she approached him, pushing her massive feet to the boy's face and knocking him off his own, pinning him to the ground as the Infernape initially had. Unlike with Infernape the previous month though, Tim quite immediately set to work licking at the pokemon's feet without any urging or argument. 

The Ms. Mime's size difference to Tim made her feet large enough to envelop Tim's face and head even more so than the Infernape had. 

While the Infernape more preferred simply leaving Tim pinned to clean her feet, the Mime was much more aggressive, rubbing both of her feet along his face to further smear the grime from her toes and soles into his skin. 

She giggled giddily as she squeezed Tim's face between her feet, feeling his tongue still at work even then. 

Tim was left panting on his back when the Ms. Mime finally pulled her feet away, though only three seconds went by before he heard the Primeape say,My turn.' Immediately after his vision was once again obscured, this time by the fighting type's dirty foot. 

He set to work again, tongue slightly sore from how much it had been used lately, but he didn't even consider stopping as he lapped at the ape pokemon's feet, scooping the dirt from it into his mouth. 

She sighed happily, 'You've trained the boy well Infernape~ lets get Radicate in on this.' Said Radicate was let out shortly after, the busty rodent pokemon smiling as she saw the scene before her. 

Tim, not seeing any point in waiting, simply pulled himself to the Radicate's feet, beginning to lap at them as he inhaled the powerful scent of her feet. 

'Infernape, long time no see! Oh my~ this our new trainer~?' She asked happily, the Infernape nodding and explaining what had happened. Tim spent the rest of the day tending to all four of their feet. 

With each passing turn though, all four got less patient, and Tim's last clear memory of the day was of all four of them essentially playing footsy with his face, all trying to take their turn together.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, original comic credit to Color-Arcano.


End file.
